mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Road Warriors (Atlantic League)
|- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Atlantic League of Professional Baseball' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Road Warriors (2006-2007, 2011)' *Pennsylvania Road Warriors (2002-2004) *Lehigh Valley Black Diamonds (1999-2001) *Newburgh Black Diamonds (1998) |- | |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'red, black, grey' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |- class="adr" | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'League titles:' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:' Atlantic League |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:' Jeff Scott |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:' ' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Website:' [] |} The Road Warriors were a team owned by the Atlantic League of Professional Baseball. From the 2000 to the 2004 seasons as well as from 2006 to 2007, they played in the North Division of the Atlantic League, which is not affilitated with Major League Baseball. The original team was known as the Newburgh Black Diamonds and later the Lehigh Valley Black Diamonds, based in Pennsylvania. Northampton County and the ownership planned a 5,000 seat stadium called the Lehigh Valley Multi-Purpose Sport Complex in Williams Township near Easton, Pennsylvania to be completed in 1999. However, the owners filed for bankruptcy and left the stadium unfinished, forcing the team to play its games on the road http://ballparkreviews.com/places/lv.htm. In 2000, the team played in a small ballpark in Quakertown, Pennsylvania with little to no fan support. One infamous game had a paid attendance of two people. http://www.bizjournals.com/philadelphia/stories/2002/02/04/tidbits.html Finally, in 2005, the Lancaster Barnstormers took the place of the Road Warriors. When the Nashua Pride left to join the Can-Am League, the league re-established the Road Warriors for the 2006 season to replace the Pride, but did not give them a location. Due to the fact they had no home field, home team fans called them "Road Kill" as a moniker that was used whenever they came to town. With the move of the Atlantic City Surf to the Can-Am League for the 2007 season, the Road Warriors returned to fill the gaps in the schedule until the Southern Maryland Blue Crabs joined in 2008. Former Cincinnati Red Wayne Krenchicki managed the team from 1998 to 2000 before becoming the manager of the Camden Riversharks from 2001-2006. Krenchicki now manages the Newark Bears. The 2002 Pennsylvania Road Warriors finished with a record of 34-91. The club was represented with OF Wil Quintana making the All Star team. Quintana hit .302 with 11 HRs in 55 games with the road club. 1B Pat Burns led Pennsylvania appearing 120 games with 441 ABs, 58 runs, 121 hits, 25 doubles and 40 walks. SP Tim Kester set a Road Warrior record with a 2.57 ERA. The 2003 Pennsylvania squad finished 30-95. OF Jerry Amador led with 429 ABs and 53 runs, as well as hitting 18 HRs. IF Dario Delgado hit 22 HRs with a .289 Avg. C Mike Lopez-Cao and RP Eddy Ramos made the All Star team. OF Gary Johnson hit .321 in 72 games. On the final game of the season UT Asbel Ortiz played every position, in numerical order, from pitcher through right field. The 2004 Pennsylvania Road Warriors finished with the worst record in Atlantic League history at 23-103. IF Brady Williams played in 117 games with 440 ABs, 121 hits, 57 runs, 15 HRs, and 49 RBIs. IF Edgar Tovar and SP Luis Arroyo were nominated to the Northern All Star team. Tovar hit .324 to lead Pennsylvania and Arroyo won 5 games. DH Branden Florence hit .345 in only 20 games with the team to be signed by the Baltimore Orioles. The 2006 Road Warriors finished at 42-83. 1B Mike Huggins, SS Nick Ortiz, C Sandy Aracena, DH Manuel Mejia, and RP Melvin Pizarro were all nominated to the Northern Division All Star team. First Baseman Mike Huggins led the 2006 Road Warriors with 123 games, 443 ABs, 74 runs, 126 hits, 20 HRs, 69 RBIs, and 78 walks. OF Sheldon Fulse stole 50 bases for the team, Kyle Goldwater won 8 games and Melvin Pizarro saved 10 games. The final season of the Road Warriors, in 2007, proved to be their most successful as they finished at 43-83. 1B Vito Chiaravalloti, IF David Housel, IF Gabe Suarez, C Sandy Aracena, P Emmanuel Ulloa were named to the All Star team. Chiaravalloti paced the line up hitting .296 with 19 home runs, 81 RBIs and recording 76 walks. OF Steven Doetsch was named to the Atlantic League Post Season All Star team by hitting .284 with 22 home runs and 65 RBIs. Former major league pitcher Carlos Castillo finished 8-9 with a 3.34 ERA. Another former MLB pitcher, Benito Baez, went 2-3 with 9 saves and a 2.08 ERA in 40 games. Baez struck out 45 batters in 43.1 innings of work. Since the 2007 season a Road Warrior alum, LHP Alberto Castillo, made it to the big leagues with the Baltimore Orioles. Castillo pitched for the Warriors in 2006 and 2007 before being invited to spring training with the Orioles in 2008. Castillo quickly pitched his way up the system and appeared in 28 games with the O's going 1-0 with a 3.81 ERA and 23 strike outs.